hl2rpfandomcom-20200213-history
HL2RP Basic Guidelines
What is HL2RP? Half Life 2 Role Play (or just HL2RP) is set in the Half Life Two universe. When the Nihilianth was killed by Gordon Freeman, portal storms appeared all over Earth. This created portal storms, flooding Earth with rampant Xen creatures, crippling the race. They were forced into different cities. At this point, humanity was deteriorating. The Universal Union, an unknown alien race, consistent of many alien races, invade Earth. Because Earth's defenses were already weakened, they only needed seven hours to take over the Earth. And thus, the events of Half-Life Two began, setting the concept for Half-Life 2 roleplay. In Half-Life Two roleplay, the player has a choice of joining different servers, with different base schemas, running the game mode. The three main variations, as of now, are Clockwork, NutScript, and CombineControl. The three are very different from one-another, and also vary in popularity. Most servers work off of the Clockwork schema. The player will begin on a server by making their character. Some servers will have a small questionnaire to fill in before playing, to test the player's knowledge on what they know about roleplay. Failure in answering correctly will usually boot the player off of the server. When the player starts, they will make a character in the Citizen faction. This is based off of the standard, typical Citizen in Half-Life Two, notably through the chapter Point Insertion'. They can select their name, a physical description, and one of the male or female playermodels in Half-Life Two. Some servers have addons which allow more. The standard Citizen will spawn in a city. Maps which are based in a city will spawn any player at a train station. This is to imply the player's character will have relocated to the current city be a train. The player can then on talk to other Citizens, interact in legal guidelines, or be involved in criminal activity... Most Citizens are generally known to be malnourished, feeble, underweight figures. The grueling atmosphere will most likely render them depressed. It is unlikely to see a happy character in the Half-Life Two universe, realistically. There are no more police officers. The figures you see with metal masks and a uniform are Universal Union Civil Authority Officers (or Metropolitan Police, or just 'CP's', for short). They seem to be affected by the Universal Union's manipulative powers, though most join the Civil Authority for an easier way in general life. They will either join for an extra meal, authority, or out of fear. Some of the other humanoid Combine forces, such as the Overwatch, have had internal modifications to render their body more combat effective. These modifications can include a voice replacement, giving their voice the typical, distorted radio-toned voice, organ replacements, removal of their re-productive system, and full memory replacement, severing their memories to their past. The Combine enforces Civil Law Codes and detains citizens who act rebellious. The Combine Civil Authority will, most of the time, show little interest in a Citizen's concerns, unless it involves criminal activity. They are not trained to be a community figure, they are trained to be robotic in their actions, using excessive force, and will not be your friend. The Combine Overwatch, however, will not tend to Citizen's needs. They are designed to combat against anti-unionists, or just rebels, and eliminate any threatening entity. They will not even regard Civil Protection units, unless they want them to control Citizens in the area. They will feel no emotion, so do not expect and character development with the Combine Overwatch. There are several playable factions: *Citizen *Civil Worker's Union *Resistance *Vortigaunts *City Administrator *Civil Protection *Overwatch Transhuman Arm Who are you? Welcome! Welcome to City... well, whatever city you're in. You have just arrived, after a long train journey, you're finally here. With your luggage in hand, you step off of the train, and stare ahead, sucking in a deep breath, and grimacing the days ahead. When you walk through these strange, numbered cities, you will notice many things going on. Citizens, quietly discussing either illegal topics or the glum weather to each other, flinching whenever they speak too loud. Civil Protection officers, walking around, staring at Citizens, and the screens of the City's administrator addressing you, the Citizen. A quick reminder. As a human, you have several basic needs, most important are: *Food *Drinks *Sleep (Even though you do not have to eat/drink/sleep, it doesn't mean your character doesn't need it.) These things need to be addressed, but it is not easy in this day and age. I hope you're ready to get your hands dirty. Food is only given out in the form of Citizen Supplements, or just rations. The contents of this food is a thin, grey paste, which is tasteless. Yummy. Still not satisfied? Too bad! They contain barely anything nutritional, and you will have to wait for the next cycle of rations. The only drinks are allowed are the canned drinks, in blue, yellow or red, given out from the 'DR>BREENS PRIVATE RESERVE' vending machines. As you drink them, you may feel like you're ''forgetting something... Just ignore it. It is not a neurological modification slowly making your memory sleep. Can you sleep to the sound of gunfire? Screaming, wailing Citizens? Officer's kicking down your door? No? Well, I suggest you invest in a better apartment. Oh, that's right, you don't really have a choice in what apartment you make your living in. You're just going to have to live with it. Haha, get it? As you get through your first day, you will wonder what you will do for the next. And the next. And the next. That's simple, really. Are you going to join the Union, be loyal to them? Or fight them...? Rations Rations are packets filled with the grey paste, acting as food, and tokens, which is a form of vague currency. Rations will be distributed by Civil Protection units, when they open up a Ration Distribution Terminal. A ration contains: *60 tokens *Citizen Supplements (Food) *'Breen's Water' (Drink) Before entering rations you are asked to apply. This means you must read out the identification number and your name on the Citizen Identification card, or just CID for short. (Protip: To find this, hold F1 on your keyboard for Clockwork, in your inventory for NutScript, and in the lower left of your screen in CombineControl. You can also, usually, type '/apply' in the chat, so your character says this automatically). Once they read through your data, and make sure you're not a malignant criminal, you are cleared to receive your ration. The Factions '''Citizen At the beginning this seems harder than it is, but do not fear, the guide is here. You're a citizen in the HL2 universe, your main goal is to make a living under the oppression of the Combine. You can be neutral, meaning you just follow their rules and try to survive, you can be an anti-citizen or a loyalist. Meaning you can just follow the rules, make it hard for the Combine or make those rules your life. 'Anti-citizen/Resistance' An anti-citizen is against the combine rules and laws. He is to be arrested on sight and catching/reporting an anti-citizen will give you a ration reward. The anti-citizen can be part of the Resistance, but can also be on him or herself. About the Resistance, not much is known, they are an underground band of people, who make it as hard as possible for the Combine and eventually stop them. 'Loyalist/CWU Member' Loyalist live by the combine rules, they never do anything wrong and report every rule breaking they see. Yet they don't join the Resistance as infiltrator, they would be too scared of the Combine labeling them as rebel too. They are afraid to break any rules, the same counts for the CWU members. Their main goal is to be safe and get the best treatment from the Combine. 'Combine Roleplay' 'Civil Protection/City Administrator' The Combine have the role of punishing anti-civil behavior, to join the combine you first must be a well-know good roleplayer and then make an application on the forum on most servers. The commanders decide if you're fit for Combine. If so, you will get a white list and you'll be able to play a Combine faction character. 'Overwatch Transhuman Arm' These units are simply robots, built to made orders and they're the best humanoid combat units in the Combine army, they take orders from DpL units and higher, they are highly feared and known two ranks. The Elite Overwatch (EOW) and the Overwatch Soldier (OWS). They protect the CA, the City and high priority people. Most information is classified, it is know that the OTA unit is brainwashed and robotic. They are highly loyal and there is zero percent chance that these units will turn against the Combine.